This application relates to ergonomic tool grips and, in particular, to grips for power hand tools. The application relates specifically to a removable hand grip and means for retention of same on the associated power hand tool.
The removable grip disclosed herein is an improvement of grips disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,468. That patent discloses two versions of removable grips for power tool handles, but both require the use of tools to mount the grip in place. In one version, the grip has a peripheral rib which seats in a shallow groove on the tool body for positional purposes, and a flange which is clamped between a rear end cap and the rear face of the tool housing. The flange has dowel-like members, the forward ends of which fit into complementary holes in the rear end face of the tool housing, and the rearward ends of which fit into complementary holes in a rear end cap, which is secured in place on the tool housing by associated fasteners. Accordingly, the grip is not secured in place until the end cap is mounted, clamping the grip flange.
In another version of removable grip disclosed in that patent, the grip is retained in place by an attachment plate and associated fitting which are secured to the distal end of the handle and retained in place by suitable fasteners.
There is described in this application an improved removable hand grip for a power hand tool, which avoids the disadvantages of prior hand grips while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a removable hand grip which is of simple and economical construction and can be easily mounted and demounted on a power tool handle without clamping between parts of the power tool.
In connection with the foregoing aspect, a further aspect is the provision of a removable grip of the type set forth, which affords good ergonomic design and comfort in use, while also affording a secure mounting on the associated power tool.
Yet another aspect is the provision of the combination of a power hand tool and a removal hand grip therefor, of the type set forth.
A still further aspect is the provision of a method for mounting a removable hand grip on the handle of a power hand tool, without the use of tools and without clamping between parts of the power tool.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be obtained by providing a hand grip for a hand tool comprising: a hollow generally tubular body having a flexible and resiliently stretchable end portion, and spaced-apart elongated attachment members carried by the end portion and extending therefrom, the members respectively having longitudinal axes disposed substantially parallel to one another in an at-rest condition of the end portion.